Missed Opportunities
by geekintoronto
Summary: Summer & Seth never got together, and stayed with Anna throughout high school. Now they're in college, and Summer is still longing for Seth. Is any hope of getting back together with him lost? CHAPTER 13 UP NOW COMPLETE. SS, R&R!
1. We begin

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews on my last story, Cross Coastal. Even though the last chapter hasn't reached 10 yet, I'm giving you my first installment of my new story, Missed Opportunity. Special shouts out to Mrs. Cohen, tines5, ramsychick, taseynell, nefftys, martina, psparkle7189, fastforwardd, tines, and everyone else who reviewed Cross Coastal. And if you haven't read it yet – please do & let me know what you think. **

**This fic is probably going to be a little fluffier than the last one, but still plenty of angst, drama & romance. So… enjoy!**

**Here is the basis for this one: Seth & Anna never broke up in Episode 118. Now, Seth & Summer are in college. What will happen? (SS pairing… eventually)**

**Read & Review so that I can post the next chapter of this one!!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Summer sat on her bed and wrapped the blanket around her. She peered out the window, taking in the East River. She listened to the noise from the streets, the lights shining from the other apartment buildings, the Williamsburg Bridge to the south. Summer sighed, she never found comfort in these moments when she was able to sit serenely while observing the hustle and bustle of New York. Times like these were when her mind would wander, which was never a good thing.

On some days, Summer would just sit and daydream about what would have happened had she grabbed the opportunity. If she had not gone back to the investment bankers after Seth recited her mermaid poem, if she had not left on Thanksgiving after finding out that he had been playing both her and Anna. Mostly, she regretted taking Anna up on her offer to go to that boy on New Years Eve. Once she found out that Anna and Seth were an item, she did everything to try and break them up. Eventually, however, she realized that Seth was a loyal man who would never leave one girl for another. So Summer tagged along as the fifth wheel and would just wait around while Seth and Anna, and Ryan and Marissa coupled off. It sucked, but Summer had no other option.

In June, right after their sophomore year, Ryan left Newport to take care of Theresa and her unborn child. With Ryan out of the picture, and Seth so madly in love with Anna, Marissa and Summer no longer hung out with Seth. They returned to the popular clique, attending Harbor ragers on weekends, chairing charity events for the Newpsies-in-Training, going on shopping sprees in the Southcoast Plaza. Summer would run into Seth from time to time on the pier, or at school, and if she was alone might have said a quick hello, but oftentimes ignored him. She didn't want him to realize that she was still into him, that she – Miss Popular – was heartbroken by the school geek.

Then there were the boys. Summer had several boyfriends in high school. Most were from the water polo team, and few lasted longer than a month. She would make out with them in the hallways of Harbor school, making sure that if Cohen passed that he would know that she was taken. Her behavior made all of the guys think that she would go all the way if they were lucky enough to get with her in the first place, which made the teammates all go nuts for her. Nonetheless, all of her relationships fell through when the boy du jour found out that she wasn't going to have sex with him. None of them would disclose this information to their buddies, afraid that she had merely rejected them and would be deemed a loser for not getting her to say yes.

The summer after senior year was especially tough for Summer. Marissa had left her side, opting to work as a crew hand on board one of Jimmy Cooper's yachts that was sailing along the Greek Islands. Holly went off and got married to some royalty abroad. All that Summer was left with were postcards from faraway places with messages that said "I wish you were here." She suffered through that summer, with the only light at the end of the tunnel being that she would be leaving in August to attend NYU. She had managed to do extremely well on the SATs and pulled up her grades enough to have her pick among some of the country's best schools. She didn't know if she would survive the cold Eastern climate or lack of beaches to tan, but it was her escape from Newport, or more importantly, Seth Cohen.

And now she was here. It was the spring semester of her sophomore year of college. After a year of living in a cramped triple, she moved in with her friend, Jed, to an apartment in Stuyvesant Town, to the east of the campus, or lack thereof. She was studying journalism, interning at AOL, and living the fast-paced life of a New Yorker. Everything was falling into place for her, except the guy scene. Although there weren't too many guys to pick from at her school – girls outnumbered boys at NYU, and many of the males in her classes were gay – the city was swimming with co-eds. Fordham, Columbia, Hunter, City College, Pace… not to mention all of the twenty-somethings working for high-paying consulting firms and investment banks in lower Manhattan as well as Rockefeller Center, where she worked. Summer just couldn't find a guy like Seth. And she would torment herself for it, reminding herself that the two never dated, that he was off in a happy relationship and she had missed many chances at being with him and should just get over it. But with every date at Carmine's, or Blue Fin, or Angelica's Kitchen came Summer's constant comparison of the guy's mannerisms towards Cohen, their interest in her, their ability to acknowledge everything she said and actually remember it.

Summer was lifted from her daydream when she heard noise coming from the living room. Jed had decided to throw a small soiree to celebrate the end of midterms. Summer left her room, noticing a crowd of about ten or fifteen friends drinking cheap liquor.

"Summer, join us," Jed yelled from across the room. Jed was great. He was, in Summer's eyes, a gay version of Cohen. Kind, sensitive, absolutely hilarious – oftentimes in a sarcastic way, and smart. On nights when she was extremely lonely or upset she would crawl into bed with Jed, and he would hold her tight, the two cuddling before falling into a slumber. He was the only one that she talked about Seth to, and he would tell her that everything would be okay and kiss the top of her head. Summer joined Jed, who poured her a shot of tequila.

"Sweetie, we have got to get you caught up to us," he said, handing her the shot. She downed it and he refilled her shot glass. She needed some way to forget about Cohen, if only for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, what do you think of it? Let me know – please review! I'll post a new chapter after getting 5+ reviews!


	2. The morning after

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. This will go a little slower than my first fic and be Summer-centric for the first few chapters but I promise Seth will come in and with (in Bullit's words) a BANG! I try to use third-person-close narration so you can't really get into both Seth & Summer's heads… maybe I'll go for another style in my next fic. Anyways, please give it a chance… the drama WILL heat up. Seth will be making an appearance in chapter 4… the sooner you review the sooner he'll be in the picture!**

**And shouts out to: Sarah, fastforwardd, IwillRuleTheWorld, jjr, taseynell, and ela05 for submitting the first reviews of the story. I really appreciate your feedback. **

**Disclaimer: I am not creative enough to own these folks.**

XXXXXXX

Summer stirred. She wrapped the blanket around her to get more warmth. The sun leaked through the blinds casting light onto her face. She opened her eyes and looked around. She wasn't in her room. Jed's arms were wrapped around her. And her head was pounding.

"So you're alive," Jed said, sitting up in bed.

"What happened?" Summer asked, yawning.

"You mean you don't remember your ten shots of tequila?"

"Huh?" She tried to recollect her memories. Night. Party. Cohen. "No."

"Yes, it was very un-Summery of you. Luckily, we didn't have to call an ambulance, and you kept everything in. Although it is your week to clean the apartment…"

"Great," Summer said. She looked down at her hand, where she saw something scrawled on it. She brought her arm closer to her face, squinting to make out the writing. Nick – 917.382.4873. "Jed?"

"What, hun?" he asked.

"Who is Nick and why is his number on my hand?"

"Hmmm… I don't know. Although, if I had to guess, it would be that guy that you were grinding with all night."

"I did what, now?"

"You finally let loose, Summer." She shrugged.

"I think I need to go shower," she said, as she got out of Jed's bed.

The warm water was soothing although it didn't help her recollect anything from the night before. Sure, she had gotten drunk in high school, but hadn't had more than a social drink here and there since going to college. Getting wasted seemed so… juvenile. And here she was, back at square one, with the name of a strange man scrawled in sharpie across her arm. Summer got out of the shower and dried off, changing into an oversized NYU hoodie and a pair of flannel pajama pants. She popped some bread into the toaster and brought it into the living room, lounging on the secondhand couch that she had acquired.

"So, aren't you going to ask me about him?" Jed asked, entering the living room and sitting next to Summer. She just shrugged her shoulders. "He is really, really cute."

"Is that so?" Summer replied, deadpan. "And he saw me in one of my finer moments, too."

"Yep, he got to experience the Summer Roberts dirty grind, got tequila spilt all over his really nice top, and still left you his number. If only you could remember his sapphire blue eyes… and dirty blonde hair… and…"

"Why don't you date him?" Summer snarked back.

"Let's not get into it," Jed replied. "I think you should call him. After all, you're the only one whose walls haven't rumbled this year."

"That doesn't mean I don't get any…" Summer said, defensively. "In fact, I went out with Jordan, remember – the analyst from JP Morgan, just last week." Jed raised an eyebrow.

"Summer, I know that you did no more than kiss him on the cheek and thank him for dinner. It's college… it's all about making stupid mistakes and exploring and having crazy, wild sex. You're in New York… live the whole Sex and the City lifestyle."

"If I call him back will you leave me alone, Jed?" Summer asked.

"Okay, but only if you go out with him."

"Deal," she said, extending her pinky finger.

"Deal," he replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer walked along Ninth Avenue until she saw the place. Vynl. She opened the door. The restaurant seemed swanky with leather booths and glass tile walls. She stood along the bar. No matter how much Jed described the man to her, Summer still had no idea exactly who Nick was. Did they hit it off, or was he only into the standing lap dance that she was performing for him that night? She looked at herself in the glass. Her blazer was fitted and well-tailored and dressed up her tight jeans. She had on a new pair of high-heeled boots and a looser camisole. Jed had already approved of her outfit, so why was she so nervous? It was just another date. Another date that would end in a kiss on the cheek and a thank you for dinner and nothing else.

And then he pulled up. He was wearing a vintage button down shirt and a pair of well-worn jeans. He looked stylish without being overstyled. His hair was sandy brown and slightly wavy, not floppy or frizzy, but instead naturally well-kempt. And then there was his smile. As he approached Summer, his mouth opened and formed a warm smile, showcasing his perfect, white teeth. She was mesmerized by his blue eyes and could look right into them.

"Hi Nick," Summer said, assuming that this was the man that she had a date with.

"Summer," he said, pulling her into a hug. "Didn't know if you'd remember me after the amount of alcohol…"

"I can hold my liquor," Summer retorted.

"Alrighty. Want to get a table?" Nick signaled to the hostess who seated them into a half-booth towards the back of the restaurant. The waitress came and placed glasses of water in front of them and the two looked at the menus. After ordering, the two stared at each other in an awkward moment.

"So, Summer, tell me more about yourself," Nick said.

"Um… I'm a sophomore at NYU, majoring in marketing. You?"

"Columbia. Junior. Economics. So are you from around here?"

"No. I grew up in Newport Beach. It's in Southern California. I just wanted a change of scenery, you know? Start all over again."

"I hear you. I was living in Chicago prior. Although I guess the seasons are the same… well, the weather here is a bit milder." Summer looked stunned.

"I'm freezing most of the time here."

"Said like a true California girl," Nick said with a laugh as the food was placed before them. "Do you like to listen to music?"

"I went to a lot of shows back in high school. Death Cab. The Shins…"

"Indie."

"Yeah."

"We should go to some shows, then."

"I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself," Summer retorted as she took a stab at a piece of lettuce.

"You're right. I'll just have to win you over tonight."

"Game on," she said. She didn't know why she wanted to bicker with Nick. Usually, she tried to be as pleasant as possible during the meal to get it over with. Nick was different, though. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something there.

The two continued through the meal, laughing, bickering, finding out more about one another. Nick enjoyed indie music, indie films, yet still had a soft spot for – what he called – bad television. In fact, he was even familiar with the Valley, he had admitted to Summer, blushing. They talked about their families, their friends, their hometowns. For the first time since Seth, she actually felt a connection. And this time, there was the possibility for a relationship.

Nick and Summer walked out of the restaurant and along the West Side Highway until they reached the Clinton Cove pier. They sat on the deserted benches and stared out onto the Hudson River, where high-rise apartments were being constructed on the banks of New Jersey.

"I miss the water," Summer admitted as she stared at the boats moored in the water.

"If I remember correctly, Manhattan is an island."

"True, but I mean the beach. The sun. The waves."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to go swimming in the Hudson," Nick admitted. Summer shivered as a gust of wind blew in their face. Nick took her hands, rubbing them in his to warm him. She placed her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. He let go of her hands and wrapped his arm around her, and she looked into his eyes. After a brief hesitation, they leaned in and kissed. It was slow and sweet, not too intense but more than a peck on the lips. Church tongue, Summer thought, recalling _The Wedding Singer_. They pulled apart, each slightly blushing.

"It's getting late. Want me to take you home?" Nick said.

"Don't worry, you live all the way uptown, which is, like, so out of the way."

"Fine, at least let me put you in a cab," he suggested. His dimples showed as he smiled.

"Okay," Summer agreed, as Nick took her by the hand and led her to the road, hailing a cab. A cabbie pulled up and Nick and Summer said their goodbyes.

"Call me, sometime," Nick whispered. Summer responded with a peck on his lips and waved as the cab pulled away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How was it?" Jed asked as Summer entered the door.

"Did you stay up waiting for me to get back?"

"I stayed up… although, to be honest, I was hoping that you weren't going to come back tonight… or come back with Mr. Dreamy."

"Hah."

"Then I take it that it didn't…"

"We're not on Sex and the City, Jed. This isn't kiss and tell," Summer said, feigning annoyed.

"So something did happen!" Jed said, pulling his body up on the couch and sitting Indian style. He patted the cushion next to him, signaling Summer to sit down. "Tell me all about it." Summer let out a sigh and sat down next to Jed, taking off her boots.

"He's nice. And charming. And funny…"

"You like him!" Jed yelled. Summer blushed.

"I do not. He was just a nice dinner companion."

"Sure, Summer, keep telling yourself that. I'm expecting a date number two." She softly hit him with a pillow before retiring to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't worry, Seth will be in the picture soon enough.


	3. The big mistake

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews, guys! So this is the last chapter before Seth makes his grand entrance (if you call it that), so hang in there… if I get the same kind of response as I have for the other chapters then chapter 4 will be up in no time. And again, you'll have to trust me that there will be some fun S/S moments and a happy ending. Okay? **

**This chapter's shout outs go to: Im not home, taseynell, cl, spiffykay, could-be-summers-twin, kursk, fastforwardd and ramsychick. Thank you all for reviewing so quickly! **

**So here is chapter 3…**

It had been a month since Summer's first date with Nick. In that one month they had (as she calculated): seven dates, fifteen coffee breaks, gone to two concerts, and three "group hangs." She had also spent three nights in Nick's dorm room. She hadn't done the deed yet, although her early morning subway trips of shame back to her apartment had left Jed more than curious.

"Summer, honey," Jed said as Summer entered the door in yesterday's clothing. She and Nick had gone to Smoke, a jazz bar not far from Nick's dorm, for the Friday night Latin Jazz session. After three hours, two sets, and a giant pitcher of sangria, Summer gave up any hope of getting onto the subway to get back home. So she curled up in Nick's twin extra long bed and went to sleep. Not, of course, without a big, sloppy, drunken makeout session.

"Nothing happened," Summer replied, heading towards her room.

"Uh huh, Summer. Then where is my bagel?"

"What?" Summer didn't get what Jed was saying half the time. Perhaps Cohen hadn't rubbed off on her as much as she thought.

"Where is my bagel? If you are coming back so early this morning in yesterday's clothing, you're either doing the walk of shame or you woke up this morning and wanted to get bagels so badly that you donned yesterday's clothing to skirt out. Although, making an early morning trip in a satin top…"

"Fine, Jed, I slept over at Nick's. Happy now?" Sometimes Jed could be too much.

"No."

"No?"

"You haven't spilled yet."

"You're going to have to get me a mimosa, then."

"How about I make you some toast and pour you a glass of orange juice." Summer huffed.

"Fine, just let me change," she said before going into her room. She put on her normal hoodie and pj pants and reentered the living room, where Jed handed her breakfast.

"So, did you…" Jed tapered off. Summer focused on her toast, taking off the crusts and biting demurely into the edge.

"Did we what?" Summer knew exactly what Jed was talking about but didn't want to indulge him so easily.

"You know… um, how do I put this gently… have sex?"

"That's blunt."

"Gentle is not my strongest quality."

"Well we didn't," Summer said, confidently. Jed just shook his head.

"Summer, Summer, Summer. Here I am, lonely without my cuddle buddy, and she's just leaving me to cuddle with another man. Why do you need a boyfriend if you have a big gay teddy bear right here who will do the same?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Are you sure, Summer? Because, this month…"

"I'm not defining my relationship."

"Okay," Jed said. He watched Summer play with her toast. "Didn't mean to get to you, Summy. Why don't we have a cuddle session." She put down her plate and followed Jed into his room.

Summer had no qualms about spending the afternoon in Jed's arms. He was patient enough to hear about all of her problems, even if he sometimes had untraditional solutions, and was always able to cheer her up. Plus, she was the only guy whom she could lay in bed with for an entire day without him trying to feel her up, or make any other sort of advance. She pictured Seth to be the same way. Sometimes, in Jed's embrace, she would pretend that Jed was Cohen, inhaling his scent, and she'd talk about Princess Sparkle in great detail. At those moments Jed would often be a bit confused and Summer would look up at the blonde haired green eyed man and realize that it wasn't Seth, letting her face drop.

"If you don't mind me asking, Summer," Jed said.

"I mind," Summer retorted, jokingly.

"You seem to like Nick a lot."

"I guess." Summer squirmed uncomfortably in Jed's embrace.

"So… why haven't you guys, um."

"Done it?"

"Yeah. We're in college, and he clearly likes you and…"

"Because I haven't."

"Ever?" Jed's eyes enlarged. "But Summer…"

"What."

"You're gorgeous, if I may say so myself. And you seem to have quite the guy following. Does this mean…"

"Yes, Jed. I'm a big tease. Prude. The "everything but" girl. Say it. It's not like I haven't heard it already," Summer replied, getting upset.

"No, no, no, Summer," he said, holding her closer. "I don't mean it in a bad way… but, why?"

"I don't know. I just always think about Cohen and…"

"I hate to shatter your dreams, Summer, but from what you told me, Seth has been dating this Anna girl for over four years. Don't you think they've…"

"I know, I just sometimes think that holding out will give me that extra shot…" Summer tapered off, trying to collect her thoughts. "You know what? You're right. I'm a lost cause and Seth probably thinks I've done it anyways. I think I'll call Nick right now." Summer started easing out of Jed's bed.

"Summer?"

"What."

"It's 8 in the morning." She let out a "humph" and went back into bed with Jed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mmmm, Nick," Summer murmured as he kissed her neck. He started planting kisses down her chest getting closer and closer to her breasts. Summer shifted a bit uncomfortably under him. The dorm room bed was not, perhaps, the most comfortable thing to be making out on, especially considering that it was lofted over his dresser and Summer constantly feared that she would fall a good four feet with any sudden movement.

The two continued to kiss, fondle, remove various pieces of clothing… Summer abruptly stopped.

"What's up?" Nick asked, lifting himself off of Summer. He was wearing nothing but boxers and Summer stared at his toned abs.

"Are we going to… um…"

"Have sex?" Nick asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to?" Summer paused for a moment. Was this what she wanted? She liked Nick a great deal but was she ready to give it up for him? Would this end any chance she had of being with Cohen? Summer pushed the thoughts aside. Cohen was a lost cause – she lost her chance years ago. It was time to move on.

"Yes, yes I do," Summer said, as she straddled Nick and kissed him hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the subway ride home Summer could not stop thinking about her actions earlier in the evening. Sex was nothing like what she had envisioned. She thought that it would bring them closer, that Nick would be gentle, that their bodies would meld into one. Instead, the more experienced Nick was rough and basically ignored her during the act, flopping on top of her as soon as he was finished. Maybe she should have told him that she was a virgin. Summer shuddered. She felt dirty. She wanted to go home and shower and wash away the night. Summer got off at 14th Street and walked back to her apartment, letting tears run down her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Is it over between Nick & Summer? What has Seth been up to all this time? Review because Seth comes into the picture in the next chapter.**


	4. California here we come

**A/N: So here's where Seth will be making his entrance… after this chapter there will be a lot more Seth-Summerness and potentially some more fluff. Well, it hasn't been fluffy to this point, but you get it. If you want to know when/if Seth & Summer get together, send me a PM and I'll let you know… just don't want to spoil it for everyone.**

**I also put a link for the trailer "In the Land of Women" (starring Adam Brody) in my profile… he seems a bit Sethy in it **

**Keep reviewing & I'll keep posting…**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Summer, I'm not going to play phone messenger anymore!" Jed said, following Summer into her bedroom, holding yet another post-it with Nick's phone number.

"Fine, don't. I just won't answer the phone," she replied, focusing on her packing. It had been two weeks since she had slept with Nick, and two weeks since she had last spoken to him. Avoidance was an understatement.

"Don't you think he should know how you feel?" Jed asked. He had spent the past two weeks playing cuddle bitch to Summer, whose emotions had been on edge throughout finals season.

"No. In America, we don't display feelings." She zipped up her final suitcase and plopped it on the floor. Her flight would be leaving later in the evening, at which time she would head to Newport for a week before starting her summer internship at AOL's Los Angeles office.

"Funny, Summer. Just tell him that you're leaving for the summer. Is it that hard? He's been calling every day… he seems to care about you."

"I don't feel like it," Summer whined. She knew that Nick wasn't a bad guy by any means but she was too mortified to call him back after playing kiss-and-hide for the past few weeks.

"Then facebook message, e-mail, send a letter via carrier pigeon. Something. He deserves to know."

"Fine!" Summer yelled, grabbing the post-it out of Jed's hand. "But this is my going away present to you!" She slammed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have a great summer, Summer," Jed said, giving her a final hug at LaGuardia.

"You too… I'm going to miss our cuddle sessions," she said.

"Well, you'll be back in September… and I won't suggest substituting Brad as my teddy bear," Jed said, referring to the guy who would be subletting Summer's room for the summer. "Take care, and don't let Seth get in your head too much." Summer bit her lip.

"Okay, I'll call you when I get there. Enjoy the summer in the city," Summer said, smiling, before she passed through the security checkpoint.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer entered her house, after grabbing a cab from the airport. She threw her suitcases down and entered her room.

"Oh, you're back," Kaitlin Cooper said, deadpan. She flicked off the remote on Summer's television and began to leave the room.

"Where is everyone?" Summer asked.

"Oh, Mom and your dad are at the Yacht Club, having dinner with the Cohens." Summer looked down when hearing the name. "By the way, the Cohens are hosting a party at their house tomorrow and we're expected to be in attendance. Although I got some hash to get us through the night."

"What happened to Marissa's kid sister?" Summer asked.

"I'm only four years younger than you, y'know. And it's not like you weren't…"

"I get it Kaitlin. Anyways, I'm kind of tired, so I think I'm going to go to sleep now, if you don't mind." Kaitlin headed towards the door.

"Well, welcome back," she said, leaving. Summer closed the door and walked to her bed. She called Jed.

"You're alive!" Jed exclaimed, sarcastically.

"Yep, and guess where I'll be tomorrow?" Summer replied, deadpan.

"Newport?"

"At Seth Cohen's house. His parents are hosting a party for the Newpsies and I've just been informed that my attendance is expected. God, Jed, what am I going to do?"

"Call in sick?"

"Unfortunately I used that excuse too much in high school and my dad caught on."

"Then go. Be social. Just don't let Seth know how much he's gotten under your skin."

"Grrrr. Fine. So, looking forward to Brad's arrival?"

"Hmmm, maybe. Though I'm hoping he's not as… emotional… as you."

"Jed!" 

"Kidding, Summer. Now be good and tell Seth I say hi."

"Later."

"Later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer looked at herself in the mirror one more time. She was wearing a tea-length maroon cocktail dress and had straightened her hair with a flat iron. She applied some lip gloss to her lips and mascara to her eyes. After donning a pair of new stilettos, she walked down the stairs of the Roberts mansion, where Kaitlin was waiting for her.

"Nice, Sum," she said. Kaitlin had opted for the shorter, raunchier look, showing off the attributes of her newfound adolescence. "Maybe we'll both get lucky tonight."

"Whatever. Let's just get it over with," Summer said as they walked towards the car.

Summer and Kaitlin arrived at the party. Katilin made a beeline towards the bar while Summer wandered around aimlessly. Being at school on the opposite side of the country made it more difficult for her to keep in touch with her high school crew, and few of them were likely to be at this party given they were probably pre-gaming for the rager at Holly's house later in the evening. Then she saw Cohen out of the corner of her eye. He had beefed up a little, though was still thinner and scrawnier than the rest of the guys from Harbor. He was wearing a well-fitted sport coat and slacks, with a more vintage looking shirt underneath and his signature Converse. Yet there was no Anna in sight. She was probably in the bathroom or something. Summer went to the bar and ordered a drink. It was going to be a long night.

Suddenly, Summer felt a tap on her back. She turned around, only to be staring square at Seth's chest.

"Summer!" he exclaimed.

"Um, hi," she responded.

"Well, I'm glad you could make it." Don't let him know he's under your skin. Don't let him know…

"I was forced into it. I'm going to be taking off soon, anyways."

"How are you? I haven't seen you since…"

"Graduation," she let slipped. Actually, she had seen him and Anna on the pier two days before she left for college, but she was better off not mentioning her semi-stalking behavior.

"Yeah. Um… so what have you been up to?"

"You know, college. I'm at NYU, so not around here much anymore."

"I know what you mean. Brown's just about as far – and even colder. I didn't think that I could get any pastier, but lo and behold." Summer let out a small giggle before catching herself and making a serious face.

"Not talking much, I see?" Seth said. "What are your summer plans?"

"Going to LA next week to start my internship."

"No way! I'm going to be there too… there's a comic book company that's hiring me for the summer. We should totally chill down there, I mean, I don't know anyone in LA and I doubt that you do." I would totally want to, Summer thought. Summer with Cohen. And Anna. Not doing that whole third wheel thing again.

"LA is a big city. I doubt I'll see you," Summer stated, coldly.

"Why don't you give me your phone number…"

"That's okay. I'm sure you'll be busy enough with Anna. Now excuse me, I have to go," Summer said, pushing her way past Seth and to her car, before he could get out another word.

Summer got into her car and drove as fast as possible to her house. Damn, she thought, I really fucked up tonight.


	5. InNOut

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews thus far. Keep them coming! Also, I hope that you can all get to like Jed… even if he said some dumb stuff in chapter 3

Shouts out to: tines5, taseynell, sarah, undeniable chemistry & ramsychick for the reviews.

Disclaimer: not mine

XXXXXX

Summer unpacked her belongings into her new room. She was sharing her apartment with Lauren, another intern at AOL. The apartment was larger than her one in New York, but still much, much smaller than the houses in Newport Beach. On Monday she would be starting her summer job. She wasn't too nervous, after all, she had been working for the company for the past year. LA would give her a break from the city that never sleeps and a chance to avoid everything that reminded her of Cohen. Except Cohen, she sighed, knowing that he was somewhere in the city. Whatever, they probably weren't in the same zip code. After fixing her room to her satisfaction, Summer decided that it was time for lunch, and headed down the street to the nearest In-N-Out Burger.

It was strange, eating on her own. She was one step away from being the queen bee at Harbor and was well-liked at NYU as well. She fixed her eyes on the drink cup, tilting it slightly to read the biblical message printed below.

"Summer!"

She snapped out of her reverie. There was Cohen. Again. What was the chance of that happening?

"Um, hi," she said, mentally slapping herself from coming across as unconfident.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked, politely.

"I was going to get up, actually," she said, coldly.

"Really, because you do have half a burger right in front of you."

"Girls don't eat that much. Duh," she said, snarkily. She really wanted to talk to him, but was afraid that she wouldn't be able to control herself.

"At least sit and talk a while, I'm sure you're not in a…"

"Actually, I'm supposed to go for a manicure at…"

"It's Sunday, salons are closed. Even in LA."

"And you know that? Ew."

"C'mon just keep me company?" Seth said with puppy eyes.

"Fine, whatever," Summer succumbed to his begging. "Why isn't _Anna_ here?"

"Yeah, so, we broke up," Seth said, fidgeting with his napkin. Summer nearly choked on her food.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Really," Summer replied, trying to sound sincere. 

"Yeah right, you were never friends with her."

"Well, that must not have been fun."

"It happened back in September. A year of doing the long-distance relationship shit was enough for her."

"Oh."

"Whatever, it's for the better. So, you seeing anyone?" Seth Cohen, single, Summer thought. She could work things out with him. They could be together. No, she thought, there is no way that I will act more pathetic than him.

"Actually, yes. His name is Nick and he's going to be a senior at Columbia."

"Um," Seth hesitated. "That's um… that's great. So, uh, how long have you two been…"

"Two months. Although we act like we've been together since, well, sophomore year of high school," Summer quipped.

"Then I take it he's here?"

"No."

"Then where is he?" Seth asked. Shit. She never asked him what his summer plans were.

"In New York. Working. Um, for an Investment Bank," she blurted out, doing her best to make a plausible lie.

"If I remember from way back when, Summer Roberts was quite a fan of those investment banker… remember that, Summer? When you had me introducing you to all of those…"

"I'm eating with you now, don't push your luck."

"Easy, girl," Seth said, feigning hurt. "I'm just trying to make some friendly chatter."

"Well, we're not friends so can it. Now, I have to go."

"Fine, then. Call me!" Seth said, desperately. Summer ignored him and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer knew that her behavior at In-N-Out would in no way lead to Seth proclaiming his everlasting love towards her, or his regret that they had not gotten together in the first place. Summer wanted to do no more than bang her head against the wall, shouting "stupid, stupid, stupid," as she recalled the lunch from hell. Damn, Cohen, for reentering her life. And now single. And hotter than ever. How was she going to move on with him and his singleness lingering over her? She got up and called Jed.

"Jed, I have a problem," Summer said when he picked up.

"So you move across the country for the summer and yet I still get bothered by your problems."

"You know you love them."

"Yes, because the life of Summer Roberts is so interesting," Jed responded, sarcastically.

"I ran into Seth again."

"I thought you were in LA."

"Yes, and surprisingly enough, so is he. And he's single. And did I mention cuter than ever?"

"No, but I'm not seeing what the problem is…" Jed tapered off.

"Well, I ran into him eating lunch. And he acts all friendly and I just react like a bitch. I can't help myself, Jed! I mean, I'm thinking that all I want to do is bring him back and shake the walls yet everything that I said was either sarcastic or downright nasty. I even told him that I was madly in love with Nick."

"I can see why," Jed stated.

"Why's that?"

"Because you've covered up your feelings for him from him for so long. But now you're both available, and if you really want him you're going to have to be civil, at the very least. Mkay?"

"Fine, Jed. I'll call him."

"Sure thing. Tata, Summer." Summer hung up the phone and was ready to dial Seth's when she realized… she didn't have Seth's number. After an awkward conversation with Kirsten, whom she hadn't spoken to in at least two years, she dialed Seth's digits and held her breath, hoping that he wouldn't pick up. Just her luck, he picked up after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi, is this Seth?" Summer asked.

"Summer?"

"The one and only."

"I didn't think you heard me."

"Huh?"

"When I said to call… I mean, I didn't even give you my num – "

"I called your house for it," Summer blurted out. "Look, I was kind of an ass earlier, and I'm not going to apologize but I wanted to know if you wanted to meet for coffee in an hour."

"Nothing says good times than being verbally abused by Summer Roberts…"

"Cohen!" Shit, she thought, she let it slip.

"Kidding, Sum. Sure, I'll meet you at the Starbucks on 4th and Main."

"Okay, see you then." Great. The Starbucks was about a ten minute walk from her place, meaning that she had about fifty minutes to get ready. Silly as it was, she wanted to look her best for Cohen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

What will happen when they meet again? Review & I'll post Ch 6


	6. The truth about Anna

A/N: Okay… so I couldn't start the New & Year without another installment of the Seth/Summer saga. And I don't mean to spill but next chapter is much juicier… all the more reason for you to review!

Thanks to all who have been reviewing… although I've been missing hearing from Mrs. Cohen.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer froze when she saw him. True, she had just had lunch with him earlier in the day, and he hadn't even changed his outfit, but this was the first time in years when they were actually meeting on purpose – not a chance run-in. Summer bit her lip.

"Why don't you get us a table and I'll order," he said.

"Sure, just get me a…"

"Grande soy chai latte… right?" Damn, he had remembered back from sophomore year.

"Um, yeah." She found a table against the wall and sat down. Breathe, Summer, she told herself. It's just Cohen. Nothing to be afraid of. He returned with their drinks and sat down. After some awkward silence he spoke.

"So, have you been in Newport much lately?"

"Considering that I go to school in New York, no."

"I mean, I haven't seen you at any of the parties over the past two years."

"It's just not my thing anymore," she replied, shrugging. It wasn't time to tell him that she had avoided several trips to Newport and – when there – all of the Newpsie events in order to make sure that she wouldn't run into Seth.

"It's never my thing, either," he replied. "I guess my mother is just more persuasive than your dad. By the way – did you know that our parents have become really close?"

"Is that so?" Summer responded, deadpan. Seth ignored her lack of interest.

"Actually, yes. Every time I've come back to visit he's at my house, talking about you. What you've been up to, where you're working, your apartment. And some Jed guy, which shocks me since you said Nick…"

"Jed's my friend."

"With benefits?" Seth asked, facetiously.

"No. He's gay. We live together," she said, a smile creeping from her face, which Seth noticed.

"So, tell me about him," Seth said. Maybe it would loosen up the conversation, he thought.

"He's studying film at NYU, is kind of obsessed with Asian pop culture – I mean, he watches Korean cinema for fun and reads graphic novels, cooks a mean fritatta, and is an overall good guy," Summer responded with a smile.

"Continue…" Seth urged her.

"And he's very cuddleable. And he talks a lot, and is good at getting gossip from me."

"So he's a gay me," Seth said, smirking.

"Ew! No!" Summer shrieked. She calmed herself down, immediately. "I mean, don't expect me to cuddle with you, Cohen."

"Now that's more like the old Summer. Old dry wit mixed with the girly exclamations."

"I'm trying to be civil, here, Cohen."

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, why _are _you so mean to me? I mean, I could understand if we had gone out and it ended horribly. But we never did. And then once Ryan left, you just ignored me all over again." If we had gone out. But we never did. The words reverberated in Summer's head. She bit her lip, thinking, pensively.

"I didn't ignore you. I just had other friends to attend to. And with Ryan gone, it's not like I was playing third wheel to Ryrissa anymore, needing you and Anna as an escape. So, tell me, what exactly happened with you and Anna?" Summer sweetened her voice, disguising her happiness that the couple was over.

"Well, um, she's in Portland at Reed, and I'm at Brown, and it just wasn't working. I mean, we would visit each other from time to time, and of course see each other in Newport, but…" Seth drifted off.

"But what?" Summer said, curiously.

"It's kind of embarrassing."

"Spill, you've already dragged me here for coffee."

"Actually, you were the one who asked me."

"Whatever," Summer retorted, enjoying the bickering between them.

"Fine…erggh… so I um, didn't want to put out," Seth blurted.

"You turned down sex!" Summer nearly screamed. She wasn't sure if she was more shocked because Seth had been in a relationship for years without losing his virginity, or because she listened to Jed and assumed that Seth was getting it on, her only reason for having sex with Nick in the first place.

"Shhh! I said, I'm embarrassed about it," Seth replied, his face turning beet red as he looked around, making sure none of the other Starbucks customers heard him.

"You have to explain," Summer said, as the two regained their composure.

"I don't know… I guess I always thought that I would lose it to someone I loved. And I didn't love Anna… yet. I think the breaking point was when she flew cross country to see me, and when she asked why I wasn't willing to, you know, I responded that I wanted to lose it to someone I love. Of course, it wasn't meant to come out that way, I thought that in a few years we would love each other. But she didn't take it so well."

"You guys _were_ going out, for, like, ever," Summer responded.

"I know. But basically she goes back to Portland and sends me this e-mail being like, I can get all this ass in college, and I'm not waiting up for a baby like you. So, it ended. But, I guess it's all for the best." Seth said, shrugging.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that the long-distance thing will work marvelously for you and Nick this summer. Really. He'd be an idiot for giving up someone like you." Summer was ready to melt. Then she stiffened, quickly. How dare he compliment her. He could have had her years ago. And instead he chose Anna. Anna, the one he didn't even love! Summer grew mad, thinking about all of these years, the practical sham of a relationship Seth must have been involved in.

"You know, I actually got to go," Summer said, giving off a fake smile. "But it was great seeing you again, and maybe you'll call." She couldn't believe she let that slip. Seth was shocked as he watched Summer throw out her coffee cup and leave the store. Maybe he had to get used to her sudden exits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, next chapter heats up so _please _review and I'll post as soon as I get 5!


	7. Party time

A/N: Nothing beats waking up in the morning to 9 new reviews! You guys seriously rock! So here's the next installment… and I think it's looking up from here. I promise to post a new chapter when I get a minimum 5 reviews.

Disclaimer: Not mine

XXXXXX

The first two weeks at work had gone well for Summer. She was enjoying working for the Entertainment News department – who would have doubted that she wouldn't love getting paid to find out and report on celebrity gossip first? The other interns were cool, too, and there were plenty of perks – including weekly happy hours. And, she hadn't ran into Cohen in two full weeks. She felt horrible after leaving him at the coffee shop like that, but couldn't help but feel completely awkward around him. Why did love have to be so hard? Summer wondered, as she lied on her bed, staring at Princess Sparkle. She had just gotten out for the weekend and didn't want to move, even when the cell phone rang. She missed the call, but the "new voice message" signal was irritating enough to get her to pick it up. One missed call. Seth Cohen. She hit the voice mail button and listened to his message.

"Hey Summer, it's Seth. So, I know we haven't spoken in a while but my roommates are having a party tonight, and I don't know anyone they're inviting so I am just calling to see if you'd like to come and keep me company. I know, that sounds really pathetic of me and you're probably asking yourself why I can't just make friends with my roommates' compadres but I get kinda antsy around new people. Ugh, now I'm rambling. Anyways, I'd love it if you could make it, and feel free to bring your roommate or whomever, just call me if you want to come along. So, uh, hopefully I'll see you tonight!"

Ah, the Cohen ramble. His patheticness, his everlasting rambling, his lack of confidence, his overall sweetness. I'd love it if you could make it. Come and keep me company. Summer let out a large sigh and dialed Seth's number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how do you know this guy again?" Lauren asked as she entered the apartment with Summer. The place was clearly a bachelor pad, with strewn beers, a deer head on the wall and posters of Playboy bunnies. And a Yakuza poster, which Summer assumed Seth had put up.

"He went to high school with me," Summer yelled above the noise, coming from inside the apartment. Typical college party, she thought. Drunk guys, drunker girls, kegs.

"Hello, Summer," Seth said, grabbing her shoulders from behind.

"Ew! Get off of me!" Summer shrieked. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm going to get a drink," she said, leaving.

"So I take it that's your roommate?" Seth asked.

"Yeah… I don't know her too well but she seems okay and had no plans tonight."

"Ah, so, can I get you a drink?" 

"Sure, um, but first I have to go to the bathroom. Where is it?" Summer asked.

"Just down the hall, third room to the right, just past mine," Seth answered, pointing Summer in the right direction. After powdering her nose, Summer snuck into Seth's room. She knew that it was only a summer place, yet somehow he managed to personalize it. There were posters from obscure Japanese films, pictures of his family, and – Summer realized at closer glance – photos of "the gang" from sophomore year. There were ones where Seth had his arm wrapped around her, others where she was making a face at Seth and Anna, who were gazing into each other's eyes. They looked so young then. Then she spotted a photo of him and Ryan on a boat. It was a dingy little sailboat, but it wasn't the ship that struck her but rather the name. Summer Breeze. Was it for her? she wondered.

"So I really hope you didn't go to the bathroom in here," Seth said, entering his room.

"Ew! No," her voice softened as she continued. "Actually, I was just looking around. Not too shabby."

"Yeah, well, I thought a few pictures would cheer me up," his face grew red, hoping that she didn't realize the prominence of herself in his photos. "So, I hate to cut this party short but the neighbor downstairs just threatened to call the cops if we don't disband. We're going to head out to the bar down the street… you down?"

"I guess," Summer said. And she didn't protest when Seth wrapped his arm around her and led her out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You see, you're not a bad dancer, Cohen!" Summer exclaimed as she danced closer and closer to him. They had been at the bar for the past three hours, and Summer had no idea as to how much she drank in that time, but she couldn't have been any drunker than Cohen. And when Hey Ya blasted from the speakers, she grabbed Cohen by the hand and dragged him to the open space in the middle of the bar, where everyone was dancing. And they continued to dance. Drink and dance. And with every drink Summer got closer to him, first placing her arms on his shoulders, then her chest against his, and now it looked as if they were about to have sex on the dance floor.

"You know what, Cohen?" Summer asked.

"What, Summer?" Seth slurred.

"I like you." And with that, she gave him a big kiss on the lips. He was startled at first, but started to ease into it, and before long their kiss deepened. They started grabbing each other. "Get a room," she heard as she pulled away from Seth.

"Want to go to my place?" drunken Summer said suggestively.

"Um, okay!" Seth responded. They walked out of the bar and staggered down the street until they reached her flat. She guided Seth towards her room. And they kissed. And kissed. And kissed. And kissed. Hungrily. And ran their hands all over one another's body. Desperately. The alcohol was wearing off but the make out session wasn't stopping.

"Want to stay here?" Summer asked, yawning.

"Do you want me to?" Seth asked.

"Sure, dummy, that's why I asked!" Maybe Summer was still a bit drunk.

"If that's what you want…" before Seth could continue he realized that Summer had fallen asleep. He wrapped his arms around her before drifting off himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

What will happen when they wake up? Review and you shall see!


	8. The aftermath

A/N: Thank you so much for your speedy reviews! Here's another chapter, as promised!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

XXXXXXXX

Summer stirred a little before opening her eyes. She felt herself in a tight embrace. It was warm, and comforting, and… Cohen?! Oh god, what did she… She looked down. She was fully dressed. Okay, she thought, letting out a sigh, at least they didn't go too far. Still, she couldn't remember how they got there, why Cohen was in her bed, arms wrapped around her. She slid out from under him and put on a bathrobe, and began banging on Lauren's door. Lauren answered the door, yawning.

"What's up," she asked, sleepily.

"Um, what did I do last night?" Summer blurted. Lauren looked at her confused. "I mean, um, Seth's in my bed."

"Yeah, well, you two were going at it on the dance floor, and then I found out how thin our walls are…"

"Oh God," Summer said, sinking against the wall.

"You were saying that a lot…"

"Okay, enough with the visuals. I, uh, got to go," Summer said as she went back to her room. Seth had just woken up and was slightly propped up in her bed. He looked so adorable when he just woke up, rubbing his eyes and smacking his lips.

"Hi," Summer said sheepishly as she sat back down on her bed.

"Sleep well?" Seth asked. Summer nodded. "Yeah, so, uh…"

"What?" Summer asked, confused by his loss of words.

"We must have had a lot to drink last night." Summer nodded again. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" She asked, honestly. Did he regret making out with her? Shit, he probably wasn't "over" Anna yet. Eww, she thought, I'm the rebound girl.

"Well, Nick." Oh God. Nick. She forgot about that lie. God. Why didn't she just have the balls to tell him that Nick was long, long gone? She sighed.

"Actually, um, Nick and I just broke up," Summer said. Okay, it was a half-lie.

"I'm sorry," Seth said.

"No, it's okay, it's all for the best, actually."

"So I guess that makes me your rebound…"

"We were both really, really wasted last night," Summer said. "I don't think either of us were thinking about rebounds."

"That doesn't mean I'm not…"

"I guess you're right," Summer lied through her teeth. She didn't want Seth to even have an inkling that she really wanted him to stay here all day.

"Yeah, so, I guess I ought to head out." He got out of bed and put his shoes on. "Don't be a stranger," he said as he headed out of her room. Summer smiled as she fell back against her pillows. This was… awkward.

XXXXXXXXXX

Seth walked along the streets of LA and up to his apartment. The remnants from the previous night's party were all over the floor. Before he could make it into his room, his roommate Nate sequestered him into the living room.

"Man! You got some last night! Way to go!" Nate exclaimed, holding up his hand in anticipation of a high five. Seth limply slapped his hand before dramatically slumping into an armchair. He didn't say anything.

"So aren't you going to tell me about it?" Nate inquired. "I mean, last time I saw you, you were practically having sex on the dance floor with some caliente brunette. And now you're just coming back. So how was…"

"Nice. Awkward."

"Awkward? That's not what I…"

"Um, we grew up near each other. We kinda have a history."

"Ex?"

"Not quite."

"Then what?"

"I had a crush on her for about six years… and then we made out… and then I started dating this other girl."

"There was another, hotter, girl?"

"Eh… not quite," Seth admitted. "More like some messed up love triangle and Anna – my ex – kind of sorted things out first. Or, should I say, got to ring in the New Year with me."

"Ahhh. Yeah, you can't wait around for the ladies," Nate said. "So, brunette…"

"That's Summer."

"So, Summer, do you like her?"

"Well, yeah. I always have."

"Even when you were dating Anna?" Seth bit his lip. "How long were you dating Anna for?" 

"Almost four years."

"God, man! All the while liking another girl."

"It's not like she liked me back or anything."

"She seemed to be liking you back last night."

"She was drunk," Seth stated.

"That doesn't mean anything. Are you going to see her again?" 

"I don't know. Hopefully she won't come over here in one of her rage blackouts."

"Rage…?"

"Nevermind. Maybe."

"Well, do you want to see her?"

"Of course! I love… I got to go," Seth said, making a beeline for his room before his face turned red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer spent the day in bed. After four and a half long years she had finally hooked up with Seth Cohen. And then it ended so suddenly, awkwardly. And they barely even remembered the actions of the previous night. She sighed. She was afraid to call him back, to profess her feelings, to… she called Jed.

"Summer, what's up?" Jed said on the other line.

"I kinda hooked up with Seth Cohen last night and…" Summer quickly blurted.

"Slow down, honey," he said. "Did you just say that you hooked up with Seth?"

"Yeah," she answered, dejectedly.

"Oh my God, Summer! So you guys, well…" he tapered off, suggestedly.

"Oh, no, no, no. My clothes were on this morning."

"So, how was it?" Jed asked, ignoring Summer's previous comment.

"I kind of don't remember."

"Don't tell me."

"Yep, I was flat out drunk. Apparently, I must have asked him to stay the night as well."

"Someone's filled in my spot!" Jed mock-whined.

"No one will do that, Jeddy Teddy," Summer said, softly. "It's so… weird now. Like, he accused me of making him my rebound guy."

"Isn't he, I mean, technically…"

"No. Nick meant nothing."

"So that's why you wouldn't speak to him. By the way, he's still calling."

"Ew."

"Desperation?" Jed laughed. "Anyways, just call Seth. Communication builds a strong relationship."

"Not that there's one to start. But, ugh, fine," she said. She knew what she needed to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What will happen when Summer confronts Seth? Review & I'll post again!


	9. The talk

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews… here's the next installment. Please keep on reviewing! Also, there was some confusion I guess in the last chapter – no, they did not have sex (they were clothed when they woke up).

Disclaimer: Not mine

XXXX

Summer banged on Seth's door. A groggy guy answered.

"Hi," Summer said shyly. "Is Seth there?"

"Dunno, might be sleeping," he said, before going back to his room. Summer let himself in and walked to the back of the apartment, where Seth's room was. She knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked harder. A groggy Seth came to the door.

"Brad, I told you… Summer?" he asked, confused. Summer bit her lip and looked at him.

"Um, hi. Coffee?" She said, extending her cup. Seth took the cup from her hands.

"Thanks," he said. He looked at her oddly. "You, um, want to come in?" he asked, pointing her towards his bed.

"Sure," she said as she made her way in. "So how many people live here?"

"Three guys. Keeps this place a dump… and, well, they took care of the decorating…"

"So the Yakuza…"

"Oh, well, that's mine," Seth said, sheepishly. "So what brings you here?"

Summer paused for a moment. "Well, about the other night…"

"Drunken mistake," Seth blurted, very quickly. Summer took in a deep, pained breath.

"Was it?" Summer asked, awaiting the not-so-satisfying reply. Seth looked at her square in the eyes.

"I thought you wanted it to be left at that," he said, innocently. She curled her lips inward, trying to figure out what to say next. Risk her reputation by professing her love to Seth, or stay quiet and unhappy. Before she could say anything, Seth continued. "You know, I do like you, Summer. A lot. I mean, I've had a crush on you since we were ten and I named my boat after you…" Summer's heart skipped a beat as he mentioned that. "I mean, look at my walls! I think you're in about every picture." Seth was blushing, realizing that he had probably said too much.

"Really?" Summer asked. Seth nodded his head sheepishly, causing Summer's cheeks to blush. "Well, I like you too, Cohen." She leaned in to kiss him, and within moments the two were intensely making out on his bed. It was slow, much slower than the night in her room, as both were sober and wanted to savor everything going on. Summer let her tongue explore Seth's mouth as he brushed his hands up and down her sides. He slid his hands under her shirt and slyly removed her bra.

"Nice," Summer said, breaking the kiss. Who would have figured that Seth Cohen, geek of the geeks, was the best guy she had ever made out with? He cupped her breasts and she let out a small gasp, before returning to kissing him. The two continued to kiss, and touch, for hours, tuning out the television in the living room, Seth's roommates wrestling throughout the apartment, the doorbell. All they cared about were one another.

"You know what, Summer?" Seth said, between kisses. He propped himself up slightly in bed and looked at Summer, who was only wearing a tank top and underwear.

"What, Cohen."

"I'm going to take you on a date."

"Well, what if I don't want to go on a date?" Summer said, sarcastically. Seth's face dropped. "Kidding, Cohen," Summer continued, mock-slapping him.

XXXXXXXXXX

After dressing in a flowing blouse and fitted jeans, Summer parted her hair and put on some eyeliner. She applied lip gloss to her lips, blotting it with a piece of toilet paper. Seth would arrive in less than five minutes. She paused; here she was about to go out on a date with Seth Cohen. Seth, who didn't even cross her radar until she was fifteen. Seth, who she couldn't get out of her head after that. She smiled as the doorbell rang.

"Summer, you look, wow."

"Stop drooling, Cohen," Summer said, giving him a light slap on the arm. "Where are we going?"

"That, my lady, is a surprise." He took her by the arm and led her onto the street. They walked and walked and walked – Summer swearing for wearing high heels – until they reached a very ordinary restaurant. In fact, it was a diner. Summer made a strange face.

"Trust me on it, Summer. They have the best lobster rolls." Before Summer could complain about the amount of carbs in the rolls, Seth led her in. The place was bright and cheery, and so, well, not LA. An older waitress seated them in a small booth and handed them menus. After ordering, Seth looked over at Summer.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked?" Seth complimented her.

"Yes and is that you're only line?"

"It's just that…"

"It's cool, Cohen. I'm just giving you a hard time. So, how's the comic book job been?" Summer asked, a smile radiating from her face. And that's how the rest of the evening went. Back and forth banter, giggling, discussion. Seth was right and the lobster rolls were great, although Summer wouldn't remind him of that. She didn't want to boost his ego too much. The two sat at the booth, enjoying each other's company, until they noticed the staff sweeping the place.

"I guess we should get going," Seth said, as he paid the bill, which had been sitting at the table for well over an hour. "I'll walk you back."

"So, this is me," Summer said with a yawn as they arrived at her place. "You know, I would invite you in but you kept my roommate up all night last time."

"Me? You know, child, it does take two to…"

"Don't even go there."

"It's cool," Seth said, leaning in to kiss her. "All in good time, Summer, all in good time."

"G'night Cohen," she replied as she closed the door to her apartment. Seth left the doorstep and did a ridiculous happy dance as he made his way to the street. Little did he know that Summer was watching from her window, laughing at his adorably geeky charm.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kinda fluffy, I know. But what will happen in the next chapter when Summer gets irritated that Seth isn't opening up about Anna?


	10. Again, about Anna

A/N: Thank you so much for your kind reviews. Keep them coming! And shout out to EL who has been the first to review just about every chapter. Smiles.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

XXXXXXX

The weeks in Los Angeles were passing by quickly. Summer's days would be filled with blogging about celebrity gossip – who was pregnant, how much blow Lindsey Lohan was doing, who had recently converted to Scientology. Most nights she would meet Seth for dinner, and inevitably would wind up at one of their apartments. It was now half-way through August, and their relationship was almost two months strong. They hadn't discussed sex yet, but it didn't bother either of them that they would stop before reaching that point, each confident that the relationship would continue for a long time. There was only one thing that bothered Summer.

Anna.

She told him about how none of the water polo guys in high school meant anything to her. How she hadn't had a relationship that lasted over a month. How her confidence level wasn't as high as he thought. At those times, when they were comfortably lounging in each other's arms, or snuggled on the couch watching The Valley or anime, or eating dinner at Seth's kitchen table, Summer would casually mention Anna. How he felt about her. If he felt anything about her, anymore. Sure, he told her why they broke up, but he never discussed her afterwards. And when she would not-so-subtly mention Seth's ex, he would skirt the issue completely, telling her that it was a thing of the past, that it was unimportant now, and ask her how her day was. The more Summer would press him, the more Seth would close her off. It was as if he had these secret feelings towards Anna that he was afraid to let out.

On most days, Summer would eventually cave and tell him how her day was. What stars where up to what. What the daily special was at the café downstairs. And her annoying cube-neighbor who was too busy planning a wedding to keep track of Hollywood's latest divorces. Seth would gaze at her, taking in her smile, how her cheeks would redden as she got engaged in conversation, the cute way she tucked stray hairs behind her ears. And before long they would be kissing, seemingly forgetting that Anna ever existed.

Except that Summer didn't. Every time she looked at Seth she thought of the trip to Palm Beach when he tried breaking away to spend alone time with Anna. The Rooney concert when they spilled the news. The sophomore semiformal when she had to watch the two of them slow dancing, wishing that she was opposite Seth. She was thinking about it one day after work, watching television in her living room, waiting for Seth to arrive for dinner. Tears started streaming down her face, and she became so consumed by the thoughts of Anna that she didn't hear the knock on her door.

"Summer," Seth said, opening up the front door, which she must have forgotten to lock. Summer looked up at him, rubbing the tears away. He ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Her lip flubbed as she nodded. "What's wrong, did someone hurt you?" She shook her head to either side. Seth grew more and more concerned. "You have to tell me what happened, anything, please," he pleaded. Summer took a deep breath.

"Tell me about her," she said. Seth gave her a confused look.

"Who?"

"Anna." A pained expression hit Seth's face.

"Sum, I told you, there's nothing to talk about," he said.

"Tell me about her! God! I don't care if there's nothing! Just talk!" Summer screamed.

"About what?"

"About why you picked her over me! About how you managed to stay with her for four years and never mention her! What the hell, Seth?!?" He stood, completely shocked. He went over to her side and held her.

"Shhhhh, shhhhh," he whispered, rocking Summer back and forth. "I didn't realize that this hurt you so much."

"It does," she whispered, crying.

"I just thought it was irrelevant."

"It's not, Seth. You were with her forever. You need to talk."

"Okay, then. So, basically that New Year's she came. And I asked what happened, where you were too, and she said that you had gone off with some guy at Oliver's party and she grew bored and left. I didn't think I had a chance with you. So, I went for the next best thing. Thought it was a good idea to cut my losses."

"How about when I tried to get you to break it off with her?" Seth looked at her, puzzled.

"When was that?"

"Like all of sophomore year."

"Really?" Seth was utterly confused. Summer nodded her heads. "Well, I was never one who got subtle moves."

"I don't think they were so subtle, Cohen," she said, laughing through her tears.

"Well, I'm sorry. It's just that, after Ryan left you ignored me. Or when you did see me you seemed angry that I was even in your presence. I just thought… God, Summer, if I had only realized, you know I would have gone straight to you." Seth looked down, embarrassed by the whole situation. More tears left Summer's face, realizing all of the missed opportunities they could have had together.

"So, what was it like?" Summer asked, innocently.

"Huh?"

"Your relationship. With Anna."

"I guess it was fine at first. But we, we were just too alike. We were friends. Good friends. And then once, I guess, we threw romance into it we kinda stopped working. Like I'd be kissing her and not feel sparks like the way I do when I kiss you. But she was, uh, cool to hang out with. And I figured that we could grow to love each other, I guess. She seemed to want it… I don't know. God, four years, heh, can you believe that? Four years of waiting, Summer. Four years!" he screamed, growing mad at himself. "Some people just believe in love at first sight. And I did, I thought I loved you. And then as soon as I think that window's closed I believe that love can grow. That's like, that's like me thinking that I could eventually love Ryan!"

"Ew!" Summer exclaimed.

"I'm an idiot, Summer. You don't deserve me."

"Yes I do. I want you."

"I love you Summer," Seth said, looking her in the eye. She looked at him back, happy tears filling her eyes as a smile broke onto her face.

"I love you too," she said, as she gave him a gentle kiss.

XXXXXX

Okay, so there's some more fluff… and the time in LA is winding down; what will happen next?

Please review!!


	11. Little white lie

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter… keep reviewing!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who would have thought that you, Summer Roberts, would have packed this much for a summer?" Seth said, with a hint of sarcasm. Summer jokingly shoved him.

"It's not like I could go back to New York anytime I wanted. Now, if you don't mind me, I better get to the post office to ship this stuff before it closes." She looked at her room, filled with huge boxes.

"Don't you want me to help you carry these to the car?" Summer raised an eyebrow.

"I think I can handle it myself," she said, as she lifted the first of many large boxes.

"If you say so… just don't forget – my place at five. I'm cooking."

"So I should remember my Pepto-Bismol," Summer said, deadpan, as she made her way to the front door.

"Nice! Sarcasm! I'm happy to see that a little bit of Seth Cohen in fact has rubbed off on you." Summer rolled his eyes at him. "Fine, I'll quit talking. Be there at five. See you," he said, kissing her on the cheek as he left her apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth listened for the sizzling of the swordfish on the grill pan as he set the table in his living room. Over the past few hours he had managed to deep clean his apartment, remove any suggested posters from the wall, set the table, and cook what he thought to be a four-star four-course meal. He flipped over the fish, seared with perfect grill marks, and placed them on a platter, right as he heard a ring on his doorbell.

"One second," he yelled. He went over to the door, but not without straightening his tie. He wanted tonight to be perfect. He opened the door. Summer looked gorgeous in a fitted dress with her hair parted to the side. He took a deep breath. "Come on in," he said. She walked in and looked around.

"It's clean!" Summer exclaimed.

"Well, I did want to get my security deposit back," Seth admitted, not telling her that he had done it for her.

"Good job. So, what are we eating? I'm starving."

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Now, take a seat!" She complied and he placed two plates of caprese salad in front of them.

"Nice, Cohen. I guess you didn't inherit your mother's culinary skills."

"Nope, I'm a Sandy Cohen grillmaster at heart," he said, with newfound confidence.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm stuffed," Summer said, after finishing a heaping portion of tiramisu. "Thanks for dinner."

"My pleasure," Seth responded, washing the dishes in the sink.

"Need a hand?" Summer got up and grabbed a dish towel. The two cleaned the dishes in silence, placing them back in the cupboards.

"So, you ready to go back to New York?" Seth asked. Summer paused for a second.

"Yes. Though I will miss this."

"Miss what?"

"This. Us getting to see each other every day," she said, earnestly.

"Well, Providence isn't too far away. What is it? Like a four hour drive?"

"No one in New York has cars."

"Well, there always is Amtrak," Seth replied. "We'll see each other often, I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Summer asked, sticking out her hand. Seth curled his pinky finger in hers and looked her in the eyes.

"Pinky promise." They locked gazes and Seth leaned in to kiss her. She kissed back and before long they were going at it with each other. "Want to go back to my room?" Seth whispered between kisses. Summer nodded.

Without letting go of the kiss, Seth and Summer made it back into his bedroom, locking the door and laying on his bed. Their hands hungrily roamed each other's bodies, and clothing began to fall all over the floor. Before long they were merely wearing underwear. Seth paused, looking at Summer in the eyes.

"Do you?" He didn't finish his sentence. She looked back at him. This was her chance.

"Um… sure," she said, unconfidently.

"Are you sure?" The last thing Seth wanted to do was pressure Summer into sex.

"Yes," she said, her voice stronger. Seth rolled her onto her back and got on top of her, kissing her neck, her breasts, making his way down her stomach with butterfly kisses. As he reached over to his bedside table to get out condom – the ones he kept "just in case" – he paused and looked at her one more time.

"So, you… um… you know, about, um… me," he said, awkwardly, "about… um… sex." Summer, nodded, pulling the blanket over her naked frame. "So… um… are you," he motioned with his hands "a… virgin?" Summer bit her lips and paused for a moment. Should she tell him about Nick… did that even qualify as sex? Of course it did, but Seth didn't need to…

"Of course you're not, who am I kidding… it doesn't matter – "

"Yes," Summer said, interrupting him. "Yes I am." Seth's jaw dropped.

"Really?" Seth was floored.

"I was waiting for the right man," Summer replied, propping herself up in Seth's bed, wishing it was true. Seth looked at her one more time and leaned in for a kiss.

The sex was… amazing. Unlike Nick, Seth was gentle, and sweet. And despite his lack of experience, he really knew how to work her. He kissed her as they made love, rocking softly inside of her, waiting for her to climax before he did. And when they were done, he held her and kissed her, and told her that she was amazing and that he loved her. Why couldn't this have been her first time? She thought to herself, disappointed. They fell asleep in each other's arms, knowing that tomorrow she would be leaving.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Summer, Summer, Summer!" Jed yelled as she entered her New York apartment, enveloping her in a giant bear hug.

"Hi Jed," Summer replied. Jed stepped away and looked back at her.

"You look so… happy!" Jed exclaimed. "You have to tell me what happened all Summer, I kind of lost you back in June."

"Well, things got… busier," Summer admitted, sheepishly. Jed raised his eyebrow.

"I think this calls for some cuddle and chat time," Jed said, taking Summer by the hand and leading her into his room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Will Summer get caught in a lie? 2 more chapters to go – keep on reviewing!!_


	12. Truth be told

A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews! Like many of you, I am heartbroken that the OC is coming to an end and have spent a lot of today watching interviews with cast members (most really, really old) on YouTube. Great website… I think the best line was from Adam Brody on the Jimmy Kimmel show. Upon disclosing that Meg Ryan & him are in a sex scene together in "In the Valley of Women" Kimmel asks how Rachel feels about that. His response: "Well, she got to shoot a sex scene with Zach Braff, so we'll call it even." Anyways, on to chapter 12. I'm going to be away until Sunday so I may not be able to post the final chapter until I get back… please review!

Disclaimer: Not mine. But if the CW doesn't pick up the OC for season 5, I'm all for seizing ownership.

XXXXX

"So, when is Prince Charming going to arrive?" Jed asked, flipping an omelet. Summer yawned, before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm meeting him at Penn Station at five. You gonna be around tonight?"

"I'll give my little Summer her privacy," Jed said, giving Summer a knowing wink. Summer laughed at Jed.

"No, I just meant that you guys should meet… but, I guess if you want to give us some time to, uh, reacquaint…"

"There will be plenty of time for not-so-awkward introductions, Sum. And, besides, I have a date tonight!"

"Aha."

"So hopefully you won't be seeing me at all, tonight," Jed said, plating his omelet and joining Summer at the table. "Which reminds me, that tonight _you _will be the one responding to Nick's drunk dials." Summer cringed. Upon returning to New York three weeks prior, she had learned that Nick's favorite drunken pastime was calling her apartment. Why, of all guys, did _he _have to be the biggest creep? Summer wondered. Whatever, she was with Seth now and that was all that mattered.

"Now c'mon," Jed said, as he finished his omelet. "This apartment is not going to clean itself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Summer!" Seth said as he got off of the train, dropping his bag. Summer smiled as he handed her a bouquet of flowers. He pulled her into a hug and she took in his scent. Under the stale air of the train was Cohen. Her Cohen.

"You hungry?" Summer asked.

"Why indeed I am. The snack car was not up to par," Seth said.

"Okay, then let's go." Summer grabbed his hand led him out of the station. After walking past Times Square they settled on Tiny Thai Café, a small but sleek restaurant on Ninth Avenue.

"This reminds me of about every dinner at my house," Seth said, stuffing Pad Thai in his mouth. "I think my mom was obsessed with _The King and I _when she was a child."

"Or that the Thai restaurant had free delivery," Summer joked.

"So, what are our plans for tonight?" Seth asked. Summer smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Wait, it was my job to make plans?" she joked.

"It's your city."

"Kidding, Cohen. We have tickets to see _Rent_ tonight. And then you can see where I live… Jed's not in tonight," she whispered, suggestively.

"Then I guess I have a lot to look forward to," Seth said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so happy that Roger and Mimi got back together at the end," Seth said as the couple walked out of the Nederlander Theatre.

"Wow, you're more of a girl than I am," Summer said, elbowing Seth in the ribs.

"You know, I do think that Mark stole some of my style," Seth said. "Never realized I dressed so… hobo chic."

"Keep talking and you're not getting any, Cohen."

"Then my lips are sealed," Seth said as Summer guided him into the subway. They took the N train down to Union Square and walked east to Stuyvesant Town, with Summer pointing out various landmarks – the park, Irving Plaza, NYU buildings. Eventually, they made it into her apartment.

"So, this is my humble abode," Summer said, taking Seth's bag. "Want a tour?"

"Um, sure."

"So, this is Jed's room," she said, pointing him towards the bedroom to the right. "And this is the living room, and kitchen, and bathroom." She paused as she led him outside of her bedroom. "And this is mine," she said, turning the door handle. Her room was decorated with movie posters and photos. Seth looked around. There were photos of them back in sophomore year when they were the "Fab Five," photos from the summer, photos of her at prom. She looked beautiful. Seth continued to walk around her small bedroom, before holding her by the waste, gazing into her eyes and kissing her. After several moments they broke apart.

"I missed you," Summer said, as he pulled away from her.

"I missed you too." They continued to kiss and before long they were involved in an intense make-out session. Clothing were everywhere and they were about to repeat their deed from weeks before.

"I love you, Seth," Summer said as she straddled him. And then they melted into each other and became one.

"Wow." Seth said, after it all, spooning Summer. "I need to make these visits more often." Summer once again elbowed him in the ribs. "Should I tell you how amazing you are once again."

"You're being cheesy Cohen," she said, lifting herself up slightly to give him a kiss. Just then she heard a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Seth asked, fishing for his boxers.

"Probably just Jed. Sometimes he gets lazy and doesn't want to look for his keys in his man-purse."

"Ah."

"If we ignore him, he'll eventually make his way in."

"Okay then," Seth said, pulling Summer under the covers. Ten minutes later there was still a knocking on the door.

"Err, fine, I'll get it." Summer said, rising to put on enough clothing to make her decent. She opened the door. Nick. A very drunk Nick.

"Suuummmerrrr," Nick slurred, staggering into her apartment, visibly upset.

"Nick? What are you doing here? You don't even live nearby!" Summer screamed, creeped out. Seth exited Summer's room in boxers and his tee shirt, looking confused.

"Summer, who's this?" Seth asked, curiously.

"Him? He's nobody," Summer blankly stated.

"Nobody?!?" Nick yelled. "I slept with you and I'm a nobody! What are you? Some heartless whore?!?"

"Dude, calm down," Seth said, stepping in. "First off, she's not a whore, she's my girlfriend. And second, she didn't sleep with you… she um, she lost it to me." Summer bit her lip as Seth responded.

"Oh no no no," Nick said, regaining confidence and staggering towards Seth. "I popped her cherry. Unless if she pulls that line to every guy she fucks." Seth looked at Summer, pained.

"Is that true, Sum?" Seth asked, concerned. Summer looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I, I gotta go," Summer said, running out the door and leaving the two guys in her apartment.

XXXX

Will all be resolved? Review & I'll post the final chapter.


	13. Confrontation

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and sorry for the delay – I was away all weekend. This is the last chapter for this story, but I will be posting soon with a new story (I have a few started, so as soon as I really get rolling on one I'll start posting it). There is the possibility for a sequel to this one if you'd like… I'm not too thrilled with the ending, but here it is anyway.

XXXXXXX

She didn't even know where she was going. It was late at night and she didn't have a coat on, even though the fall was rapidly approaching. She just ran and ran, eventually finding her way into a bar. She ordered a beer and sat down, letting tears stream from her eyes. So much for a little white lie. Would Seth ever forgive her? His first time was supposed to be special, now it would be marred by the revelation that she had fed him a line. Fuck. She cursed at herself. Why had she been so dumb as to sleep with Nick in the first place? Why did she lie to Cohen about it? Why couldn't they have just gotten together back in high school and made it easier? She knew that she would have to talk to him. Hopefully it could wait until morning.

Several beers later Summer stumbled back to her apartment. She struggled to get her key in the door and Jed eventually answered.

"Summer?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't want to talk now," she said, making a beeline to her room. She quickly stripped down into her bra and underwear and put on a pair of pajamas. Seth was fast asleep on her bed and she slipped in next to him, hoping that he wouldn't wake and that she wouldn't need to talk to talk to him now.

Seth woke up when the bright light shined through Summer's blinds. He looked over and saw Summer asleep next to him. She looked so peaceful, and he wondered when she returned. He went into her living room, stopping when he saw a man in the kitchen.

"You must be Seth," Jed said.

"Yeah," Seth said, sheepishly, realizing that he was only wearing a tee-shirt and boxers. "You're Jed?" 

"The one and only. Coffee?" Jed asked, extending a cup towards Seth. Seth took the mug and started sipping the hot beverage. "So, uh, what happened last night?" Seth looked at him. How much did he know?

"Oh, um, do you know this Nick guy?" Seth asked. Jed rolled his eyes. "What's that about?"

"Oh, he's kind of crazy," Jed said.

"Care to enlighten me?" Seth asked, taking a seat on the couch. Jed came over to him.

"Well, Summer started dating him last spring… and eventually they, uh," Jed paused, motioning with his hands, "did it. And Summer freaked and just avoided him. I guess she realized that he wasn't you."

"Wasn't me?"

"Yeah, and then he just kept calling and calling and drunk dialing and I guess he didn't get the message."

"So, did she do this kind of thing a lot?" Seth said, implying the sex.

"Oh no, she would go out on dates but never ever sealed the deal. I think she did it with Nick to try and get over you," Jed said. "I hold myself partially accountable. Who would have known that you'd be in her life again?"

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"She's been in love with you since, like, high school. And she'd just be pining over you all of freshman year, then all of sophomore year. Every time she'd come back from a date she'd tell me that the guy wasn't you, and how she lost her opportunity with you back in sophomore year. And I asked her if she thought that she'd ever be able to get together with you, and she doubted it… and I guess the next logical step was jumping into bed with Nick. But she regretted it, I could tell. Seth, buddy, it's always been you."

"I can't believe she's loved me all along," Seth said, floored. He got snapped out of his trance by the opening of a door. Summer was standing in the doorway.

"Wanna talk?" she asked. Seth made his way back to her room.

"Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you liked me all along!" Seth exclaimed as soon as Summer shut the door to her bedroom.

"Yeah, I mean, it's you… who would think that you could be so likeable," Summer replied, trying to brighten the mood.

"You know, Sum, I'm not mad at you. About Nick."

"It was nothing," Summer said. "I promise. I don't have any feelings for him."

"I know, Summer. I mean, it was something, you lost it to him, but I forgive you. I just want to know, why?"

"Why what?" Summer asked.

"Why you lied to me. I mean, it's not like I wouldn't have slept with you if you weren't a virgin."

"I felt like damaged goods," Summer said, tears welling in her eyes. Seth gently brushed some tears out of her face.

"You should never feel like damaged goods, Summer. You're perfect."

"I felt gross. I didn't want to lose it to him! Promise. I wanted…" she paused, looking into his eyes, "you." Seth looked her back in the eyes.

"I know," Seth said, pulling her closely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weekend for Seth and Summer flew by. On the teary Saturday, she told him about the sham relationships with the water polo players, the investment bankers in New York, her slew of "good Catholic fellas" from Fordham, all in a giant ploy to get over him. How none of them could even compare to Seth. He held her close and thanked her for her honesty and they spent the afternoon snuggling and kissing each other's tears away. That evening they dined at Babbo and walked around the Village, stopping at the Village Vanguard for some live jazz. Sunday was filled with bagels, Chinatown, shopping along Fifth Avenue and a trip to some of the huge comic book stores in midtown. Eventually, the time had come for Seth to go back to Providence.

"Only two more weeks, Sum," Seth said as he stood on the train platform, pulling Summer into a hug.

"I know. I'll miss you!" Summer said, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"You too, I'll see you soon!" Seth said, stepping onto the train. Summer stood on the platform, waving at him until the train left. She smiled, realizing that their future together had a promising outlook.

XXXX  
PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
